ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Andy Kubert
}} Andrew "Andy" Kubert ( ; born February 27, 1962) is an American comics artist, son of Joe Kubert, and brother of Adam Kubert, both of whom are also artists, and the uncle of comics editor Katie Kubert. He is a graduate of and an instructor of second-year classes at The Kubert School, founded by his father who also taught there. Early life Andrew Kubert is the son of Muriel (née Fogelson) and Joe Kubert, the latter of whom came from a Jewish family in southeast Poland (now Ukraine). His siblings include a sister, Lisa, and brothers David, Daniel, and Adam. He and his siblings were raised in Dover, New Jersey. He is also the uncle of comics editor Katie Kubert. He graduated from The Kubert School, which was founded by his father in Dover. Career Andy Kubert started his comics career as a letterer at DC Comics in 1980. His first credited artwork for the company was the story "Old Soldiers Never Die" in Sgt. Rock #393 (Oct. 1984). He later drew Adam Strange and the Batman versus Predator intercompany crossover. He is best known for his work at Marvel Comics, specifically the company's X-Men titles. An occasional cover artist on Uncanny X-Men (drawing the first cover appearance of the character Gambit) and X-Men Classic, Kubert later served as a fill-in penciller for Uncanny X-Men #279-280 and #288 before becoming the regular penciller on ''X-Men'' vol. 2 (starting with #14), following Jim Lee's departure from Marvel to form Image Comics. Kubert was one of the artists of the "X-Cutioner's Song" storyline which ran through the X-Men titles in 1992 and drew the wedding of Cyclops and Jean Grey in X-Men #30 (March 1994).Manning "1990s" in Gilbert (2008), p. 269: "X-Men founders Scott Summers and Jean Grey finally got hitched thanks to writer Fabian Nicieza and artist Andy Kubert." Kubert drew the Amazing X-Men limited series as part of the "Age of Apocalypse" storyline in 1995.Manning "1990s" in Gilbert (2008), p. 273 In 2001, Kubert drew two issues of the new Ultimate X-Men title.Manning "2000s" in Gilbert (2008), p. 304: "Looking to repeat the success of Ultimate Spider-Man in 2000, the second major title of this alternate universe was crafted by esteemed writer Mark Millar along with the famed Kubert brothers, Andy and Adam, taking turns at the drawing table." With writers Bill Jemas, Joe Quesada and Paul Jenkins, Kubert produced the Origin limited series which revealed the early history of Wolverine.Manning "2000s" in Gilbert (2008), p. 307: "Joe Quesada, along with writer Bill Jemas, scripter Paul Jenkins, and artist Andy Kubert, decided to the history with Origin, a six-issue miniseries." Kubert collaborated with novelist Neil Gaiman on the Marvel 1602 eight-issue limited series published from November 2003 to June 2004.Manning "2000s" in Gilbert (2008), p. 317: "Neil Gaiman...took his creative vision and penchant for times past to Marvel, crafting this eight-issue limited series alongside fan-favorite artist Andy Kubert. Digitally painted by Richard Isanove...this series took an alternative look at what the classic Marvel pantheon would be like if they had existed in the 17th century." Writer Orson Scott Card and Kubert crafted the Ultimate Iron Man limited series in 2005.Manning "2000s" in Gilbert (2008), p. 325: "Acclaimed sci-fi novelist Orson Scott Card, with Marvel artists Andy Kubert and Mark Bagley delved into Tony Stark's past in the five-issue miniseries Ultimate Iron Man." Both Kubert and his brother, Adam, signed exclusive contracts to work for DC Comics in 2005. Andy Kubert became the penciller of the Batman series and with writer Grant Morrison introduced the Damian Wayne character.Cowsill, Alan "2000s" in Dolan, p. 326: "The story not only brought Talia al Ghul back into Bruce Wayne's life but also introduced a major new character: Damian Wayne, Batman's son...Andy Kubert provided some of the most dramatic and atmospheric art of his distinguished career in 'Batman and Son'." He illustrated the covers to Batman: Cacophony, a three-issue miniseries published in November 2008. Kubert drew the two-issue Batman story by Neil Gaiman entitled, "Whatever Happened to the Caped Crusader?"Cowsill "2000s" in Dolan, p. 337: "Writer Neil Gaiman and art legend Andy Kubert teamed up to present a touching imaginary tale of a wake for the dead Batman...A love song to the Dark Knight's long history...it went on to win SFX's Best Comic award in 2010." This reunited Gaiman and Kubert, who previously worked together on the series Marvel 1602. While his brother Adam has returned to Marvel Comics following his three-year deal with DC, Dan DiDio confirmed in 2009 that following "Whatever Happened to the Caped Crusader?", Kubert had two more Batman projects in the works, one of which he would write himself. He contributed covers to the Blackest Night: Batman mini-series, as well as variant covers for "Blackest Night" issues of Green Lantern. In late 2009, DC announced that Andy Kubert was working on two DC stories, one featuring Batman, the other featuring the DCU. Kubert's father Joe inked over his pencils on the first two issues of DC Universe: Legacies, a 10 issue series chronicling the history of the DC Universe. Andy Kubert contributed to Batman #700, teaming again with Grant Morrison to tell another tale of Damian Wayne as Batman in the future as part of the oversized anniversary issue.Cowsill "2000s" in Dolan, p. 342: "Written by Grant Morrison with art by Tony S. Daniel, Andy Kubert, Frank Quitely, David Finch, and Richard Friend, this milestone issue of Batman featured an all-star roster of talent." In 2011 Kubert illustrated the DC miniseries Flashpoint. In 2013 Kubert wrote and drew Damian: Son of the Batman, a four-issue mini series about Robin in an alternate future. Kubert was one of the artists on The Dark Knight III: The Master Race which was co-written by Frank Miller and Brian Azzarello. As of 2018, Kubert is collaborating with writer Scott Snyder on the New Challengers, part of the Dark Metal project. Teaching Kubert and his brother Adam teach at their family business and alma mater, the Joe Kubert School. Bibliography Interior art (except where noted) includes: DC Comics "]] * 52 #46 (2007) * Action Comics Weekly #636 (Phantom Stranger) (1989) * Action Comics vol. 2 #5–6 (2012) * Adam Strange #1–3 (1990) * The Adventures of Superman #442, 460 (1988–89) * Batman #655–658, 664–666, 686, 700 (2006–10) * Batman vol. 2 #18; #23.1 (writer) (2013) * Batman versus Predator #1–3 (1992) * Before Watchmen: Nite Owl #1–4 (2012–13) * Christmas with the Super-Heroes #2 (Enemy Ace) (1989) * Damian: Son of Batman #1–4 (writer/artist) (2013–14) * Dark Days: The Forge #1 (2017) * The Dark Knight III: The Master Race #1–9 (2015–17) * DC Universe: Legacies #1–2 (2010) * Detective Comics #853 (2009) * Doc Savage #1–4 (1987–88) * Flashpoint #1–5 (2011) * Justice League of America #0 (2006) * New Challengers #1–4 (2018) * Sgt. Rock #393 (writer/inker); #394, 401, 408–415, 417–419, 422 (1984–88) * The Warlord #98–99, 101 (1985–86) Eclipse Comics * Airboy vol. 2 #50 (1989) Marvel Comics * Amazing X-Men #1–4 (1995) * The Avengers #334 (1991) * Captain America vol. 3 #8–12, 14–17, 19–22, 25–28, 30–31 (1998–2000) * Conan the Barbarian #201 (1987) * Ghost Rider, vol. 3, #24, 28–31 (1992) * Ka-Zar, vol. 4, #1–5, 7–11, 14 (1997–98) * Mark Hazzard: Merc #9 (1987) * Marvel 1602 #1–8 (2003–04) * Origin #1-6 (2001–02) * The Punisher War Journal #31 (1991) * Savage Sword of Conan #114, 136, 160 (1985–89) * Semper Fi #2–3, 5–6, 8 (1989) * Tales of the Marvel Universe #1 (1997) * Thor vol. 2 #29–32, 34–35 (2000–01) * Ultimate Iron Man #1–5 (2005–06) * Ultimate X-Men #5–6, 50–53 (2001–2005) * Uncanny X-Men #279–280, 288 (1991–1992) * What The--?! #11 (1991) * Wolverine #51 (1992) * Wolverine: Rahne of Terra #1 (1991) * X-Factor #57 (1990) * X-Men, vol. 2, #14–20, 22–26, 28–34, 36–38, 40–41, 44–47, 50, 52–57, 59 (1992–96) Pacific Comics * Skateman #1 (1983) References External links * * Andy Kubert at The Kubert School * Andy Kubert at Mike's Amazing World of Comics * Andy Kubert at the Unofficial Handbook of Marvel Comics Creators Category:1962 births Category:American comics artists Category:American comics writers Category:American people of Polish-Jewish descent Category:Art educators Category:Artists from New Jersey Category:Jewish artists Category:Living people Category:Marvel Comics people Category:People from Dover, New Jersey Category:The Kubert School alumni Category:Educators from New Jersey